the Niece of Sherlock Holmes Always getting into Trouble
by Wanderersdaughter
Summary: The niece of Sherlock Holmes Series Is about Sherlock's niece Ashley Holmes daughter of Martin Holmes Sherlock's Brother that inset really motioned in the family anymore, Ashley Is living with John and Sherlock for the time being for school when she goes on a school trip something takes a bad turn someone wants to play a game with the Holmes family...I wonder who


Always getting into trouble

Ash walked down the street with her class Texting"Ash what are you doing?" Ash's firend kelly asked "Texting John just telling him what were going" Ash smilled.

John's phone beeps he comes out rubbing his hair with a towel He had just had a shower Sherlock is in the Kitchen playing with something colorfullJohn Picks up Phone and Smiles "Ash say's there going for supper at a Museum then to Alladin" "We shouldent have let her go" Sherlock said looking into microscope "Sherlock weve talked about this she deserved to go she needs a break from being kidnapped or drugged its not good for a fourteen year old girl to be drugged every wensday" John replied "Its thursday John, Thursday" Sherlock yelled "Well she's having fun...If you care" John replied "Why dosent she text me?" Sherlock asked "Because...You wont reply" John stated "Sure...But im her uncle not you" Sherlock replied "Well Maybe she considers me as her uncle To now" Sherlock looks up As john walks out

Ash is walking through a museum Alone She's looking arouned"Where did they go?" There are echo's Ash is looking arouned "Hello? Dont be stupid Ash No one ever answeres" Ash smerked at herself Ash continues Walking she see's a Glimps of someone She fallows Ash fallows the figure further into the museum"Do you work here you see im lost and-" Ash see's Jim Moriarty turning arouned to her"Wha!?-"  
Ash is grabbed from behinde She falls backwords And quickly turns arouned pinning the person who grabbed her down"Ash you alright?!" Kelly yelled Nervously on the grouned  
Ash sighs in relife and then quickly looks over to where jim was To show he isent there Anymore "Ya...Sorry you..you cought me off gaurd" "Come on lets go eat" Kelly replied getting up  
"Alright" Ash smilled "Sorry Bout that" The two girls laughed

Ash grabbs her phone It appears she has writting _"__**I dont know if im just tired probobly that but i just saw Jim Moriarty,I think im just tired its probobly nothing Were just eating now ill text ya Later kk Byee :)**__" Ash stares at it for a second) _"Ash come on!" Kelly yelled from a distanceAsh nods Rushing now Hurrying twords her firends She quickly pushes delete Only leaving _"__**Probobly Nothing Were just eating now ill text ya later kk Byee :) **_Without noticing the Probobly nothing Ash pressed SendJohns phone beeps again"There just eating now...If you care" He yelled to Sherlock "I care just not that much..." Sherlock replied still looking into the microscope "Thats weird" John said aloud "What?" Sherlocks head popped up "...Probobly nothing She wrote" Sherlock looks up and stands Walking over he stares at the text for few minutes "Something's wrong" Sherlock replied "Now dont jump to conclusions,Sher-" John said "Grabb your coat...Were off to Canada" Sherlock said tossing the phone to John "What?! Canada!?" John said in disbelife Sherlock aleardy has his Phone to his ear"hello,brother dear How are you?" Sherlock Grinned

Ash and her classmates are being seated for The Theatre Production Aladdin,Ash sits beside Kelly and Puts her hand on her head She looks at her phone _"__**Sitting down Now Im turning my phone off for Alladin Ill text you when intermiton comes :)**_There is a litle pause when John texts Back _"__**You alright,Whats nothing?**__"_ Ash looks At her text from earlier noticing the Probobly nothing She hits her head The room goes dark and Ash quickly turns off her Phone  
"Sorry John your gonna have to wait for your answere" Ash said putting her phone away

Back to John and Sherlock in a cab. John is checking his phone"She hasent texted back" He said nervously "The play started then" Sherlock replied "Or she could be introuble" John said  
"Now who is jumping to conclusions...She's fine right now Otherwise she would hve texted her phone is shut off She just said she had to turn it off the Play was about to start the phone is off" Sherlock replied rolling his eye's John looks at Sherlock and shakes his head turning to the window

Ash is sitting whatching the Play she Starring at the man Playing jafar She regonizes him But dosent know who. For Sherlock it would be obviouse who is was She shakes her head and leans back downAsh is enjoying the theatre play so far and it passes Quickly when Intermition She grabbs out her phone quickly and stares at what john texted her"What do i text?" Ash said to herself in a mutter "Hm?" Kelly asked sitting beside her "Nothing talking to myself" Ash smilled  
Ash finally gets the nerve And sighs_ "__**I just thought i saw something earlir im fine now im just kinda tired thats all Waking up earley and staying out late you know your mind plays tricks with you im fine :) really.**__" _Ash pressed Send then she stands"I gotta pee..." Ash said aloud  
Kelly appears to be talking to someone Ash rolles her eye's then turns arouned to the door she walks into the crowd of peaple"Ash..." Kelly yelled turning her head "I gotta pee!" Ash stated again turning back "Alright!" Kelly nodded Ash continued she felt someone grabb her arm and pull her through the crowed "Kelly...OW!...your hurting me!" Ash pulled away Ash is pulled forword she pulls away then trips and falls over to the person pulling her it isent kelly it appears to be Moriarty he grins at her She looks at her arm to see a needle"f..." Ash muttered under he breath  
Ash falls into moriartys arms She trys to fight back but the drug has pretty much taken her already knocking her of her feet

Back to John and Sherlock now walking through the airport Sherlock is taking to someone on his phone When John texts _Ash "__**You Alright intermition should be on by now Is Everything alright?**__")_

As Ash is put into a car she is holding her phone she is trying to fight back but with no luck moriarty is smiling and laughing at her attempsAsh is dialling a number on her phone as moriarty gets into the front seet"Ash?" John said in relife "...John...John...i..i...Morurty...ple..eo-" Ash mutterd as the drug took more effect "Ash!" John yelled Ash is now uncounsis moriarty driving the car smiles at her sticking a peice of gum in his mouth

Sherlock and John are in a plane Sherlock starring out the window worry in his eyes. John is a nervouse wreck"John calm down" Sherlock said  
"Calm down?...Calm down..you know sometimes you surprise me Sherlock you really do Ash is...Ash is possobly being-" "I know!" Sherlock Bursted out  
Sherlock yelled everyone on the plane turned to them"You dont think im not worried?!" Sherlock said angerly "...Sherlock i..." John started "dont john, Just dont, not now" Sherlock put his head down

Ash started to come to She could hear more music the song was When your evil by Voltare Ash had listend to it before catchy Her head pounded and there was a bright light She could hear Jim Moriarty start to sing Again She dident flinch"(Singing)and its so easy when your evil this is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me..your tears are all the pay ill ever need" "What is it with you and singing?" Ash puts her head up "Uuuhh She's finally awake you young lady are hard to knock uncounsis" Jim Smiled "What do you mean" Ash asked "dont know your body is strong thats a good thing...For you not for me" Jim Laughed "What do you want?" Ash asked "I wanna play the game" Jim Grinned at her "What game?" Ash asked "Not what...The" He replied Smiling And your gonna help me little Ashley" He laughed "Who say's?" Ash asked Jim Laughs and grins at her"i like you Little Ashley...To bad such a waste of cleverness" Jim said "What do you me-" Ash stopped And looked down to Her body she was strapped to a pink chair Her legs and Hands  
were bound it was like a dentist chair a light shining in her face_  
_Continuing the song Jim begins to sing again "It gets so lonely being evil what id do to see a smile even for a little while And no one loves you when your evil..." Ash looks at him Nervousley_  
_"Im lying through my teeth,Your tears are all company i need" Still singing he laughed  
"Someone Help! Help!" Ash pleaded out hoping someone would hear her "Screem all you want no one can hear you, just sit back and Enjoy the show your in for a wait Sherlock and John are on there way here right now could take awhile" Jim grinned Ash shook her head and began to struggle,Jim Laughed at herThe ropes got tighter_  
_"The more your struggle the tighter they get oh Ashley little little Ashley...This is gonna be fun"  
Jim moriarty stood and walked out Still singing "when your evil" by voltare again_  
_"Your insane" Ash said  
Jim Laughed walking out of the room

John and Sherlock Are quickly walking through a airport"How long was that?" Sherlock asked "6 hours and 35 miniutes" John replied looking at his whatch "We gotta get a cab" Sherlock said walking out "Sherlock we dont even know where were..." John started Sherlock grabbed john's phone"What are you-" "You dont think im stupid Letting Ash go to canada without knowing where she was every moment" Sherlock replied John's eye's widen_  
(There is a flash back to Ash and John are packing Sherlock walks into the room)  
PAST SHERLOCK: Ash i need to see your Phone  
PAST ASH: Why?  
PAST JOHN: Ya why?  
PAST SHERLOCK: Just give me yor phone!  
PAST ASH: Fine fine fine  
_John takes a second to catch on Sherlock begins to walk away "You rigged her phone" John said angerly "Course i did" Sherlock tossed the phone into the air a to John "You invaded her privacy Sherlock!" John yelled "Oh john so Naive arent you...I rigged your phone to" Sherlock grinned "Sherlock!" John yelled

Ash is still sitting in the dentist chair Voltair "When your evil" is still playing_  
_ASH: _(Whisper) _Come on Ash think...think..  
Ash sighed and began to slowely move her hand Upwords she looked arouned not seeing any cameras or motion detectors She sighed as her hand escaped the rope  
At that moment Jim Moriarty walked in Ash quckly hid her hand Her chair Moved up so She was upright but the rope was holding her to th chair now table "What do you want?" Ash asked"I want you to sing" Jim grinned "...what?" Ash asked "One last song from little Ashley Holmes Lets hear it" Jim smilled "Your inasne" She spat angerly "oooohh thats not singing" Jim shook his finger at Ash Jim snapped his fingers the Chair/Table began to make noise a light shinned in her eye's and then a nife came infront of her a michene was interacting with it"Sing or you get a little Cut" Jim clapped "Your crazy!" Ash said"...Fine then" Jim nodded Jim snapped his fingers again the nife got close to her face,Ash's eye's widen Ash began to sing Numb with By Skilete"_Tired of being what you want me to be!" _"Now were getting somewhere continue" Jim sits and snaps his fingers The nife stops_ "Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface-" _"Mix it up a bit change it the words a bit" Jim smilled sitting _Ash Bites her lip as the Music starts  
_"_Put under the pressure of Singing infront of you" She looked Angerly at him  
Jim laughs and Nods_

_We flash To John and Sherlock In a cab Ash's singing is Over the scene  
"I ve become so numb, I Cant feel my Arms!"  
John Looks worried As he turns to Sherlock Who has closed his eye's and is tryng to think  
"Become so tired, so much more aware" Jim leans in As Sherlock leans in Aswell  
"I'v been dragged Here, all I want to do is Get away from you!"  
"Can't you see that you're Hurting me,Tightend the ropes to tightly Afraid you'll loose your controlle"  
John and Sherlock Arrive Both Running Twords the Bulding Cops with guns Are fallowing  
"Now everything Is fallen apart right in front of you"_

_Jim motions for Ash to stop she sighs_  
"Oh Ashley holmes...it has been a pleasure" He grinned evily at her  
"What the hell do you mean?" She replied  
_Jim Laughs_

Sherlock and John Burst in Both holding guns But it appears Ash and Jim moriarty are not there Ash's Phone is on a tabel infront of the room. Sherlock slowley walks up to it the screen says **"Unlock me To see Little Ashley"** Sherlock is about to unclock When he _stops _"Everyone clear out now!" Sherlock yelled "Why whats wrong?" John asked comeing in "Now everyone quickly!" After everyone is rushed out Sherlock Pauses Starring at the screen His eye's narrow On **"Ashley Holmes" **He then Swips his finger across the Unlock pad the House they were all just in Bursts into a giant explosion"Oh f...!" John swore under his breath "John!" Sherlock yelled _J_ohn rushes over they See Ash in the chair and Jim starring at them_  
_"Took you long enough" Jim smilled  
"Moriarty!" Sherlock said in disgust  
"Hello Sherly nice seeing you again i see you brought your mate...but who's missing is it the Old women no...no its not...Oh i know" Jim laughed  
Jim grins at them through the screen And turns to Ash Who is Being loaded into a glass rectangle"Sherlock!John!" Ash yelled "Ashley..." Sherlock yelled  
"Oh using her full name now this must be seriouse...Well lets get down to buisness.." Jim smilled  
_(Jim points to the Prison ash is trapped in)  
_"That glass prison is going to fill up with water you have 24 hours untill it fills to the top and Little Ashley Drowns-" Jim nodds "Not that original but i saw it in a movie" Jim laughed  
"What do you want from me!?" Sherlock asked  
Jim's Emotions change he then looks at Sherlock _Grimly "_I wanna see you Burn,Sherlock...I wanna see you scream out in pain and cry out for mercy...24 hours"  
"As-" Sherlock about to yell out Ashley  
Ash's Iphone shuts off Sherlock looks angery,John holds his head in his hands_  
_"We have to hurry!"

The tank begins to fill with water slowley"Are you really gonna kill me?" Ash asked Jim Moriarty turns to her"Oh little naive Ashley...Iv done my research on you iv whatched you for awhile how you behave...how you feel...How you think..." Jim grinned "Oh really?" Ash looked up at him "Ashley Holmes...the girl who tried to change everything" Jim replied "wrong..." Ash looked at him_ "_Oh?" Jim looked at in curousity  
"Ash Holmes the girl who did change everything...get better reserch"  
Jim laughs at the girl and walks out of the room the water is up to her feet Ash looks arouned,She begins to Hit the glass attempting to break free


End file.
